Multi-channel audio signal analysis is used for example in multi-channel, audio context analysis regarding the direction and motion as well as number of sound sources in the 3D image, audio coding, which in turn may be used for coding, for example, speech, music etc.
Multi-channel audio coding may be used, for example, for Digital Audio Broadcasting, Digital TV Broadcasting, Music download service, Streaming music service, Internet radio, teleconferencing, transmission of real time multimedia over packet switched network (such as Voice over IP, Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) and Packet-switched streaming (PSS))